Life As A Volturi
by Toxic Heart
Summary: Bella was in Italy. Her parents were killed. Aro took her in. She discovers Edward, a mysterious vampire who she just learned about after being with the volturi 4 almost a 100 yrs. Will love spark? Or hate? Need Beta!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Ok. So this is my second fan fiction. I take constructive criticism! Not just flat out criticism. It's discouraging :'(

**Anyway on with the story!**

**BPOV**

I have been summoned to the throne room to meet my master—father. Aro is a pleasant man. In my childhood my parent were attacked and killed. My biological family and myself were unusually pale for humans. My mom and dad were thought to be the vampires that the Volturi was looking for. They weren't and I was left as a little girl, the age of six, roaming the Italian streets looking for my lost family.

Aro had heard of the mishap and myself, and asked his best tracker to track me down. He was especially interested once he heard of Jane not being able to use her power on me. She tried. I was unaffected though, and running away full of fear because my parents were being slaughtered.

I was found an hour after the incident on a park bench in a fetal position with my thumb in my mouth. I still hadn't gotten over the thumb stage yet. They offered me food and I greedily accepted, seeing how I missed dinner because of my parents' deaths. Once they came to me I realized something wasn't right but I didn't care. I felt as though I wasn't lonely anymore.

I was brought to Aro and was explained what happened and offered to be changed into a vampire, seeing as though a human wouldn't be released with this information. That is not alive anyway. I accepted but on a few conditions. One, I chose my time or I was dying, two I feed on what I want, and three I leave whenever I wish. Aro saw great potential in me and agreed after thinking it through. After that I was always referred to as his daughter and he my father. I have no mother but Jacqueline is plenty for me. And my best friend and sister, Jane, is great to. She is still kind of annoyed I am her only exception though.

I am presently opening the door to the throne room. Aro, Marcus and Caius all sit in their proper arrangements. But there was one person I have seen but don't know the name of.

He has bronze hair and… gold eyes? I thought I was the only one! He is tall too.

"Yes, thank you Edward", Aro said. With that the boy turned and gave me a confusing look. He briefly touched Aro's hand and left. Who was that…? That Edward person… No not person, vampire.

**K, hope u liked. Should I continue?**

**-Toxic******


	2. Chapter 2

**K I'm back, still figuring out this system so bear with me.**

**BPOV**

I walked up to Aro to be told what I was sent here for.

"Yes father?" I prefer dad but I feel formal right now. "Ah Bella!" It took me three-fourths of a century for me to have him call me Bella rather than _Isabella_. I rather Bella, because Isabella is way to formal for me.

"I wanted you to meet my dear Edward." Aro waved his arm in a direction of an opening door. "This my dear, is Edward. I imagine you have seen him around yes?" I nodded my head stated that I have. " Well his room was ruined by an incident and he will be moving into the chamber next to yours. So I was wondering I you would show him around that part of the castle, he has only been there once." "Yes father." With that we were dismissed and I acted as a tour guide.

Once near our rooms I was finally finished with the tour. So rather than walking in silence I asked him questions about himself.

"So, Edward, what made you come to the Volturi?" I tried to sound casual.

"I have had problems with vampires in the past and I wish to help the Volturi keep order." Wow. I didn't think the question would be semi-personal. Oops.

"Oh. Well, where did you come from?" I'm trying to continue the small talk.

"The States. Forks, Washington more specifically." Okay….. not very social are we? I giggled at this.

"What?" He turned to me with a confused and angered expression on his face.

"Nothing, here is your room." I waved my hands showing him the door and literally ran off. I leaped onto my bed and crawled under the blankets trying to think of why this boy would be angered by me. What did I do?

There was a knock at my door. I walked to the door and opened it to see Edward standing there in all his glory.

"What did you do?" He said with a bewildered expression pasted on his face. I stood there in shock. Did I do something wrong? Why does he look shocked and confused? It can't be that bad if he isn't glaring or angry looking. But still… what _did_ I do?

"W-what?" Great, I stuttered, a perfect way of a good impression.

"You, I couldn't hear your thoughts." Oh My Gosh! He could hear my thoughts? Wait he just said he couldn't. "Yeah, its one of my powers. I can block other people and vampire's abilities." I stated simply, like everyone knew that. "One?" he asked. "Uh, may I come in?" I stood there. "OH! Yes, sorry. Come in sit." I motioned him in and he waited for me to walk over and sit on the couch before he took his seat. A gentleman, I noted. "What do you mean one?" he said continuing the conversation. "Aro didn't tell you? He usually boasts about me. Odd. Well I have more than one yes. I can block my mind, use other vampires' powers, and do just about any mind 'trick' you can think of."

He didn't reply that quickly. I waited patiently for his reply.

"Wow. Can you read my mind?" I tried to hear his inner voice.

_That is amazing! Carlisle would love to know this. _Edward.

_Yes. _I answered him by projecting my thoughts.

He gasped.

I didn't notice that we were leaning into each other speaking. They way we are leaning in isn't like we are about to kiss though. My heart kind of at sunk because of that thought. My face must have showed this because he asked what was wrong. Before I could reply there was a knock at my door.

"Bella?" The door was opening and it was Aro. We glanced at each other and sat up straight. Aro must have seen that because he grinned. "I should have knocked I'm sorry. I must get used to his I guess. I leave. As you were." He said still grinning. "Bella? Why are you pink?" Oh goodness I must have turn human. I do when I experience major happiness, embarrassment, sadness or depression.

Ok so Bella turns human when she experiences major emotions because she always acted more human when major emotions were present when she was a human.

**Ok I won't make y'all review but it would be nice. **

**-Toxic******


	3. Absolutely Important!

_**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! DON'T CLOSE THIS BROWSER!**_

I'm sorry to say that this story is to be deleted because I am not feeling' the mojo for it anymore. That is not the only reason. I am now ending my first semester as a high schooler so I am busy and cheerleading –practice 6 days a week doesn't help- also adds into this. Many of my other stories are going also but no need to fret! I have a need one coming out:

Hook, Line and Sinker

**Summary: **I don't know who ever said city girls cant fish but whoever did has lost their mind because this one has me hooked. Canon.

Hopefully I can update faster.

By the way my 'rents said I cold continue the stories they read. They read a couple and didn't approve of them first but they don't care now.

**Stories not getting deleted:**

Bloody Moons

Misunderstood Soul

**IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK FROM THIS I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WITH THE **_**TWO**_ **STORIES THAT GET THE MOST FEED BACK!!!**

Again I am sorry that this had to happen but it seems necessary to me.

3 Toxic Heart

P.S. After two days I will check how much feedback I have and determine the two stories I will keep other than those listed above. And I will do my best to stick to my new story. I actually have a guideline for this one. And I feel good about it. : )


End file.
